Never Again
by IamLonnieincarnate
Summary: Michael's POV, got the idea from the song "Never Again" by Nickelback, if no one's noticed by now all my fics have song titles. Just thought I'd share...


We'd tried to escape again. That was our mistake. Mother and I had been slowly packing for awhile now. We had left earlier this morning. Heading out into the desert.into oblivion.The last look of Hank we'd seen was of him in his boxers passed out in his chair in the trailer. We should have left earlier I thought to myself as I carefully explored my rapidly swelling right eye and other injuries I'd sustained from this time's beating. Wincing as I did so but knowing that I needed to do it to make sure I didn't have any major cuts or anything broken. I was sure Hank had broken my left arm again. This time he's broken it on the edge of the counter. Last time it had been a baseball bat aimed at my head. Ten minutes ago Hank had shoved him in his room and locked the door. Not that that would stop me if I really wanted to be out there. But I didn't. At least in my room he couldn't hurt me. He could never understand the concept of unlocking doors. He could lock them sure.but never unlock them. His mother always had to come along and unlock the door. Even though Hank had locked me in my room it wasn't soundproof and I could hear my mother screaming for Hank to stop. It hurt my heart but she told me never to interfere. It was hard at times.but I listened to my mother. I wanted to help my mother soo badly.Hank hadn't always been like he was now.we used to be a happy family. But something changed that neither I nor Mom could figure out. But I loved her just the same. Her brown hair that always seemed to sway gracefully and her brown eyes that used to sparkle with humor. Now her eyes were sad and scared all the time. She knew knows my secret.that I could do things others couldn't. I crawled into bed trying to find a position that wouldn't hurt my injuries more then necessary. I eventually ended up lying on my stomach w/my arm carefully out from under me. I put a pillow over my head to try and block out the noise from the other room and tried to sleep. But my eyes just wouldn't co-operate with me. A while later the screaming stopped and I heard my mother coming down the hall. I knew she was supposed to only unlock the door but she usually came in and tried to comfort me after one of Hank's tyrants. I heard the door creak open and saw her bruised face peak in on me.  
  
"Mom?" I whispered, "I think he broke my arm again."  
  
She nodded slightly and I noticed that her eyes flashed with anger. It had been a long time since I had seen them do that. She closed the door again softly. I heard her go down the hall again and hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. I finally dropped off into a fitful sleep sometime later. I woke up for some reason and then I started to listen to the noise that had probably woken me up. It was my mother screaming. Without thinking I was out of my door and down the hall into my parents bedroom. I saw Hank beating her again and all my sadness and fear snapped giving leave to my anger that had been building. I raised my hand up it already glowing green and aimed it at Hank. Hank glanced over at me and was about to say something when he saw the color of my hand. His face lost some of its color. My mother also looked in my direction seeing that I was the reason the beating had left off.  
  
"Michael don't!" She yelled at me just as I let loose my energy ball. The energy slammed Hank into the wall across the trailer from me. He slid down the wall with an audible thud completely knocked out. I looked at my mother who was staring at Hank.  
  
"Mom, Is your suitcase still packed?" I asked. She nodded absentmindedly. I went to the closet and dragged it out and went to my room and got my suitcase. I took the keys off the wall for the car and I went out to the car. I opened the trunk and shoved our stuff into it. I went back into the trailer and got all the money I could find and dragged Mother outside. She looked like she was settling into an emotion.Hate. At first I was afraid it was hate of me then I decided it was Hank that had beaten us both close to death more then once. She put the car in gear and started to drive off. I looked back at the only place I'd ever called home and all I felt was hate.not a longing or the feeling that I was going to miss it. I raised my hand up willed it to power up and sent an energy blast at the full gas tanks Hank always kept next to the trailer. The tanks blew up nicely and caught the rest of the trailer on fire. Making the night sky light up. 


End file.
